bed time stories
by the devil of heaven
Summary: kagome is the lady of the east by a young age thanx to naraku who poisoned her parents. now kagome is forced to marry naraku. trying to seek revenge someone helps her to kill him. sessxkag Sorry bad at summaries COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Bed time stories.**_

_**By the devil of heaven**_

_**Chapter 1: our story begins**_

_"Mommy would you tell me a bed time story please." A young little girl asked sweetly as her mother tucked her to bed. "And what story would you like to hear?" She asked. "I want a story about demons and spirits." The girl cried happily her mother smiled. "Ok." She said and pulled out an old red book and dusted it of. She sat at the edge of the bed and opened the book. "The story is about a young demoness who's telling her life story."_

Kagome's diary:

My story begins when I was five. I was young and didn't have troubles I always thought that I had the perfect life until a war came up to our lands. My father the lord fought against the lord of the north Naraku an evil spider demon who wanted to rule our lands. The war lasted a month then Naraku surrounded and asked for alliance between the two lands. Of course my father agreed. Naraku invited us to a ball.

But I didn't come when the ball ended my parents came back my aunt and uncle greeted them when they came to the gates. When my parents were in the castle they collapsed I called the healers.

When the healers came they took them to their camber. I stood by the door waiting for news. An hour later the healers came out of the room with sad faces. "Lady Kagome you're parents were poisoned and we don't have the cure for it your parents have only one hour to live. We're very sorry." They told me. 'It can't be. They can't die. The lands need a ruler and they can't leave me alone they promised.' I thought but no matter what I knew it won't bring them back so I entered their chamber and climbed into their bed.

They looked at me and smiled. "Kagome were sorry. That we have to leave you our dear child." My mother said softly as she stroked my hair. "Who did it to you?" I asked between sobs. "Naraku but don't worry dear no matter what happens we always will be with you." Father said as he hugged me. "Kagome would you do some thing for us?" My father asked. I nodded as I hugged them tighter. Being afraid that they will disappear any second. "Promise us that you will grow up and will be a good ruler and warrior. Promise that you will listen to your uncle and do what ever he wishes." My father said softly. "I promise." I cried softly.

They smiled as my mother hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. Then my father did the same. "Here take this as a present." Mother said as she pulled her ring off her finger and put it into my hand. My father smiled. "And take as the second present mine sword to show that you'll be the next ruler of the eastern lands." He said softly.

As they pulled me into a last hug and kissed me last time. "Good bye our dear child don't forget were always will be with you." They said as they closed their eyes and died

End diary:

Kagome closed her diary as she looked at the cover of the diary. On the cover was written. "THE PERFECT LIFE." 'so much for an perfect life.' She thought as she stood and looked at the presents that her parent left for her before their death.

She pulled the ring on her finger as it was getting smaller until it was at the size of her finger. And then she took her fathers sword into her hand as the same thing happened. She went to her closed and pulled her black warrior suit that was a black skirt and boots an armor and a gown. She put the sword into it's sash and walked out of her room.

"Kagome are you ready for your lessons?" Uncle Yuki asked me. I nodded and walked beside him to the dojo. We trained a long time and my muscles hurt but I didn't complain and continued. After another hour of training Yuki smiled at me. "Ok that's all for today. Now go to bath then to the study." He said softly. I nodded and left the dojo.

At the hot spring and relaxed. I thought of a spell that I saw once in the study. I concentrated hard and pulled a bit of my soul out of my body and sent it six hundred years to the future. Then I relaxed again. 'at least I got rid of this annoying miko's soul I feel better now.' She thought to her self.

In the study an hour later:

Kagome walked into the study to the desk that some hundred scrolls were on. She sat by the desk and began working. For her own age when young demons were outside playing she was doing the work of the lords. 'How ironic.' She thought. She looked at the scrolls that most of them were from the lords telling how were they sorry for her. 'Oh pity how I hate it.' She was discussed. When she finished the scrolls as usual she read book of spells and then went training.

Eleven years later:

Kagome's diary:

Today is my birthday as always uncle Yuki is doing a party and inviting that idiot Naraku. Oh I so hate him for what he did to my parents revenge the only thing that a want. As I walked in the halls I noticed that he came here earlier and gave me his evil smile. He pulled out a box and gave it to me. "Happy birth day lady Kagome next year you're taking the throne congratulations!" he said slyly to me. I was discussed and wanted to puke. This disgusting creature kissed my hand. Eww grouse. I nodded to him and went to my room that was connected to my personal spring there I bathed taking his disgusting smell of. Now it's my time to go down and been introduced to the lords again.

End diary:

Kagome stood up from her desk and went out of the room. Where her Yuki waited. "Uncle Where is aunt Rika?" Kagome asked. Yuki smiled. "Unfortunately she had to visit her parents. She said that she was very sorry and she will try to make it up to you. So today it's just you and me." He said cheerfully. Kagome smiled and then again put her icy mask on. "let's go." He said and Kagome followed him.

"Presenting lady Kagome and her uncle lord Yuki." Every one turned to the stairs as they saw Kagome walking down. "Father is it lady Kagome?" A deep voice of a young silver haired demon. "Yes Sesshoumaru its her." lord Inutaisho said. Kagome walked gracefully down the stairs. She looked around the room and saw how every male was looking at her with lust. When she and her uncle were already down many men tried to talk to her but she ignored them.

"Come Sesshoumaru." Inutaisho said. Lord Inutaisho walked toward Kagome. Kagome sensed lord Inutaisho and looked at him. "Kagome it's nice to see you again looking beautiful as always." Inutaisho said happily. Kagome smiled at him. "Thank Lord Inutaisho it's nice to see you again too." She said softly. Inutaisho laughed. He reached into his haori and pulled a little box out of it. "Here happy birth day Kagome." He said softly. Kagome blushed. "You didn't have to." She laughed. "This is where you're wrong." Inutaisho laughed.

Then Kagome noticed another demon that was a bit taller than her and had silky white hair like Inutaisho and had deep amber eyes. He had had two maroon stripes on each cheek. Sesshoumaru looked at her and the only word to describe her was beautiful. Long golden hair crystal blue eyes pale skin that looked soft and silky. She wore a beautiful white dress with a sword on her hip.

Inutaisho noticed the looks that they were giving to each other and smiled. "Kagome I would like to introduce you to Sesshoumaru my son." He said. "It's nice to meet you lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly. Sesshoumaru gave her one of his rare smiles.

He bent down and kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet someone like you." He said.

_"It's a pleasure to meet someone like you. He said. Ok that's enough for today."_

_She said to the girl. "Mommy do you have to stop?" The child cried. Her mother chuckled. "Yes. I'll continue the story next time." She said softly as she bent down and kissed her forehead. "Good night mommy." "Night"_

_**(A/N: well I hope you liked the chapter.R&R)** _


	2. Chapter 2

_**I'm back sorry it took me so long!**_

_**I don't own inuyasha but I wish to own sesshy**_

_**P.s: I don't own the song either Avril Llavigne does. **_

_**Chapter 2:**_

Another day passed and the night came again. The little girl lied in bed waiting for her mother to come and continue her story. When her mother entered the room she was surprised to find the girl already in bed wait ting for her. 'At least I don't have to make her do that.' She sighed and walked toward the girl's bed. "Mommy could you please continue the story?" Her mother smiled. "Sure!" She laughed. The little golden eyes of the girl were shining of happiness.

_Last time:_

_Inutaisho noticed the looks that they were giving to each other and smiled. "Kagome I would like to introduce you to Sesshoumaru my son." He said. "It's nice to meet you lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome said softly. Sesshoumaru gave her one of his rare smiles._

_He bent down and kissed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet someone like you." He said._

_Now:_

Kagome blushed she was about to say something but she was interrupted. "Oh lord Inutaisho how nice to see you old man." She heard Naraku yell. 'Oh god why did you punish me with that idiot.' She yelled in her head from hate. "Naraku…" Inutaisho said calmly and put his cold mask on and so did Sesshoumaru who was still holding Kagome's hand. Kagome just stared at him blankly. "And who might you be?" Naraku asked as he glared at Sesshoumaru. "I'm Sesshoumaru son of lord Inutaisho of the west." He said coolly.

"If you will excuse me I'll take my leave." Kagome said politely and began leaving the ball room searching for her uncle knowing very well that Naraku was after her. 'Well at least he left lord Inutaisho alone… now to find Yuki.' She thought knowing well that he will keep Naraku busy.

She sniffed the air and caught Yuki's cent. (Yuki is her uncle remember!) "Oh uncle you're here." She said as she looked at the group of some youkais. "Yes Kagome dear do you need any help?" He chuckled knowing well what she wanted. "Yes…" She murmured. "Oh Naraku how nice to see you again!" Yuki said in a false cheer. Kagome took it as her signal and left to the balcony.

_With Sesshoumaru and lord Inutaisho:_

"Father why Naraku follows Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked while trying to gain control. Ohh how he wanted to turn Naraku into dust. "He wants the girl… you know if he takes her so he takes the land est… but I'm not sure that she will give him this honor." Inutaisho laughed Sesshoumaru just looked at him like he grew another head.

"And what's so funny about that?" He asked coolly. "Brr stop being so cold to me! I know Kagome she is special." Inutaisho said. "Let's go and find her I'm sure that she already got free from Naraku." He added.

_With Kagome at the balcony:_

"Ahh free at least!" Kagome cried. She watched over the balcony at the garden. Oh how she liked the garden. The garden was full of many kinds of beautiful flowers and at the middle of the garden was a big fountain. She then stopped looking at the garden and looked over the lands. The lands looked very beautiful at night. "What a great night!" She said happily. "Indeed it is!" She heard someone say behind her she turned around only to meet a very broad chest. She looked up to find Sesshoumaru she blushed. 'Why am I blushing?' She thought to herself. Sesshoumaru just smirked.

"Hello lord Sesshoumaru." She bowed shyly. He just chuckled that made Kagome angry. 'The nerve of this demon. Could he be little les arrogant?' She yelled in her head. "So how did you escape Naraku?" He asked. "I left him with Yuki." She said.

Sesshoumaru laughed. "So that's where you left him."

"Well you don't have to deal with him every week." She said.

"Why do you have to deal with him?" He asked.

"Well I am the one that is on the meetings I'm the one that do the scrolls and Yuki is the one that enjoys his life." She laughed.

"Why are you doing this then?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I'm the heir I have to learn about my lands. I think to deal with these things by myself. I don't care if Yuki takes all the credit." She laughed. "So what does your uncle do?" "He sits on the throne going to parties and I take care of the lands and fights." She said and looked over the lands again. "Why are you doing this?" Sesshoumaru asked. "You know you're asking too many questions. I take over the thing's because that I want to make my parents proud and I want revenge on Naraku. He poisoned my parent's I promised that I'll take my revenge." She cried tears forming in her eyes then she felt two strong arms around her. Sesshoumaru embraced her she struggled dipper into him.

After some times her sobs stopped. "Thank you Sesshoumaru." She said softly. Sesshoumaru smiled down at her. And slowly bent down. "Don't worry I will always be here by your side when you need me I will not leave you. Remember that you're not alone." She felt the hot breath of Sesshoumaru on her ear. She blushed when she felt Sesshoumaru's lips on her cheek. He looked up and smiled down. 'She's so shy.' He thought happily.

"Am I interrupting something?" They heard Inutaisho's voice.

"No father we just talked.'' Sesshoumaru said calmly as they pulled apart missing the heat of each other.

"It doesn't seem like an ordinary talk.'' Inutaisho joked Kagome blushed the reddest shade on her face it seemed like her face was on fire.

"Stop joking father you know that I hate that." Sesshoumaru said coolly. 'Brr that was cold!' Kagome thought. "Oh Kagome there you are! Did you forget that it is your time?" They heard Yuki. Kagome ran to his side. "Well I suggest for you to come inside if you don't want to miss the show." She laughed. "Don't worry we won't miss it." She heard Inutaisho say. "Ok see you there." She said and left. "What show?" "You'll see." Inutaisho answered.

_With Kagome:_

Kagome walked on the stage gracefully making sure that all the eyes were on her. She smiled "Well I would like to sing that song for a new friend to answer some of his questions." She laughed. Sesshoumaru looked at her surprised. 'She can sing?' He thought to him self.

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out.  
I laugh myself to sleep  
It's my lullaby  
Sometimes I drive so fast  
Just to feel the danger  
I wanna scream  
It makes me feel alive

Kagome singed as usual everyone that heard the song was in awe. While she sang she looked at Sesshoumaru only to find him smiling at her she smiled back. But she was disgusted by the looks of everyone. She heard people say "Oh what a lovely voice." Faking their real thoughts. "She never stops to amaze me." She heard another say.

Is it enough to love?   
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Sesshoumaru listened to her he was really shocked her voice was beautiful. 'such a voice should not be hid.' He thought. "So what do you think son?" Inutaisho said. Kagome listened not like any other demon her hearing was better. "It's lovely there are no words to describe it." He said. Kagome was blushing.

To walk within the lines  
Would make my life so boring  
I want to know that I  
Have been to the extreme  
So knock me off my feet  
Come on now give it to me  
Anything to make me feel alive

Kagome didn't stop blushing she couldn't forget Sesshoumaru's words. 'I don't believe that one man could do this to me.' She thought. Inutaisho just smirked evilly. Knowing that she heard it. Sesshoumaru looked at him confused. 'what is he thinking now?' Inutaisho just smiled at him. 'He doesn't have to know everything.' He thought slyly.

Is it enough to love?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?  
Somebody save my life  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please  
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please.

'She can't keep to amaze me.' He thought. 'But why she is blushing? And why my father smiles so slyly…' then it hit him. 'Kagome is a golden inu demon she hears better then any other demons.' "I will kill you father." He said coolly.

Let down your defences  
Use no common sense  
If you look you will see   
that this world is a beautiful  
accident turbulent suculent   
opulent permanent, no way  
I wanna taste it  
Don't wanna waste it away

'Why did he say that.' Kagome thought. She then caught Naraku's eyes on her. She saw him smirk. But she noticed that hi eyes were not on her face she then looked down and saw that Naraku was looking at her breasts. 'Eww eww eww he's so gorse.' She thought been disgust with his thoughts.

Sometimes I get so weird  
I even freak myself out  
I laugh my self to sleep  
It's my lullaby

"So she noticed at least." Intaisho laughed. Sesshoumaru looked at him blankly. "What did she notice?" He asked. "Look at Naraku then look at the place that he's looking at." Inutaisho answered. When Sesshoumaru noticed that he wanted to rip Naraku's eyes. 'How dare he look at her like that? Next time I'll rip hie eye balls and make him eat them!' He thought angrily.

Is it enough?  
Is it enough?  
Is it enough to breath?  
Somebody rip my heart out  
And leave me here to bleed  
Is it enough to die?   
Somebody save my life   
I'd rather be anything but ordinary please

Kagome sighed. "Well I hope that you enjoyed and I wish you a nice evening." She said and let the stage giving the singer to sing it's songs. "Kagome! You were good as usual." She heard as Yuki say and walking with Naraku by his side. 'Eww after the last time I'm even disgust looking at him.' She thought. "Oh thank you. Well if you will excuse me." She said as she tried to run to lord Inutaisho. "So what do you think my lord?" She joked.

"Your voice was lovely. Why did you run here so fast?" Inutaisho said slyly. "If you really want to know I saw Naraku while I was singing and I can't even look at him now." She said angrily. "Oh you poor little thing." He laughed. Kagome looked at him coldly that made even Sesshoumaru been uncomfortable. The rest of the evening went well. Kagome talked with the lords about her plans for the future est… but most of her time she was with Sesshoumaru. Some weeks later they began seeing each other and became great friends. A year after she discovered that lord Inutaisho died leaving a bastard child after him. She tried to comfort Sesshoumaru knowing well that he was angry.

But to her surprise with her he always smiled and was happy. A week before her birthday when she is supposed to take the throne. Yuki called her. She walked in the hall until she met the big doors of the study that was like her room. She entered the room to see her uncle smiling at her. "You called uncle?" She said. "Yes Kagome as you know that your birthday will be soon and you will take the throne you will have to find a mate." He said smiling. 'Yeah and I hope that Sesshoumaru will ask me.' She thought happily. A two months after their meeting they confessed their love to each other She couldn't wait till he asks her to be his mate. "Yes uncle." She said happily.

"Well at your birthday you will be married to Naraku. You were promised to him a year after your parents died. I'm so proud of you. You grew into a beautiful strong demoness and I think that your parent are very proud of you." He said cheerfully. "WHAT?"

"Kagome was shocked by her uncles word's and ran out of the study with tears in her eye's." The girls mother said. "Ohh look at the time. Time to sleep I'll continue the story tomorrow ok?" She asked. "Ok… but why do you always leave the story on the most exiting part?" The girl asked. "That's for me to know and you to find out. Now time to sleep Rin." She laughed.

**_A/N: Well I hope that you enjoyed the chapter. And people give me some credit it's the longest chapter that I ever made. So I want to get at least 7 reviews or I won't continue the story! R&R PLEASE!_**

**_Sayonara _**

_**  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you for waiting so long even though I didn't get 7 reviews I continue the story for you people. Enjoy!

* * *

_**

Since the last time we left Rin with her Mother when she stopped reading her story… Rin was much exited than the last time her mother stopped. She had been thinking all day about what "Kagome." will do about the marriage. 'Maybe she'll kill her self… or , or even lock herself in the room and never get out till her death. Maybe she'll marry to Naraku?' there were so many things that she could do but Rin didn't know it she tried to look for the book the whole day trying to find it but no luck. 'Maybe mom took it with her?' She thought she searched for the book the whole day. She was so busy trying to find the book that she didn't notice that it was already evening and her mother standing at the door watching her in amusement.

Her mother chuckled lightly making Rin to jump from fright. "Looking for this Rin?" She laughed lightly as she sat by the bed. Rin ran after her and jumped into the bed. Her mother opened the book and began to read.

* * *

_Last time we left Kagome was when she entered the study and heard her Uncles words about the marriage. She stomped out of the door angrily leaving her uncle with pure shock written on his face._

Now Kagome was in her garden that was once her mother's. She loved the garden it showed so much life it was beautiful to no end in the middle of the garden was a fountain and many colorful flowers roses, irises, lilies and tulips but a little further you could see a group of flowers that was at the side of the garden there were dark flowers. The black roses and tulips that she grew… these were her favorite flowers but hey were black. She sat there near them even though that they were different and didn't look very pretty like the others they had the most sweet sent that reminded her of her parents.

'Why? Why did he do this? Oh god what did I do wrong to get this punishment?' She thought angrily. She knew that if Naraku will take over the throne the lands will die. She also knew that he always wanted these lands because that they were the biggest and the stronger. What could she do to stop him if she won't marry him he'll declare war… knowing well that her uncle can't be a good ruler and the best leader she knew that they had no chance against the northern lands. 'I must leave and take the army with me it's the time for my revenge.' She thought and stood. She ran back to the study finding Yuki that was steel there. "Uncle I'm leaving and taking the army with me don't worry we'll be back." Before that he could ask she was already out of the room.

At the dojo:

In the dojo Kagome found general Ayame the top of the generals and father's most trustful general. Ayame was deep in meditation so Kagome covered her aura and sent. She walked quietly to him and smiled she was the only one that he never noticed and since she was young she liked to scare him. She sat beside him and looked at him. He was very handsome for his age long dark blue hair with black stripes strong muscular hands very built chest and always calm face he was tall and strong he was almost as strong as her father and was her teacher since Yuki couldn't keep being a challenge for her. She smiled softly and lent toward the pointed ear of the demon (Oh I forgot to mention that he was a water dragon demon.--) "Boo!" She whispered making the demon jump and grabs his sword waiting for the attack. "You know you should keep your eyes open. You won't know who might attack you." Kagome laughed. Ayame just glared at her. "What do you want?" He asked and Kagome smiled evilly. "Except annoying me." He said angrily and Kagome changed her expression to a cold mask.

"Prepare the soldiers! And I all of them plus the generals and the best warriors of the kingdom I give them two hours to say goodbye to the family in three hours were leaving." She said coolly and began walking out of the room but something grabbed her before she could leave. She turned around to face two stormy eyes. "Why?" He asked calmly watching carefully looking into her eyes as watching into her soul. Ayame was a close friend of hers and knew that it was serious. "It's time to take revenge on Naraku for killing my parents and to free my self from marriage." She said coolly. "And for that you risk the lives of our army? Just for a stupid revenge and marriage!" He yelled at her.

"If you haven't forgot he killed the real rulers of the east I'm the last of my kind and the one that has to take the throne. Naraku tries to take over the lands and if it will happen the people will die just like in his lands! If you want a weak cold evil ruler so be it… but you know what? I don't want that kind of ruler so don't forget who you're talking too. You will obey my rules for I'm the lady of the lands no matter what people say for I'm the guardian and keeper of the legendary sword of peace and war." She said calmly and pulled out the sword for the firs time making it glow purplish color. Ayame gasped the first time in his life he saw what the sword looked. It was the family treasure that everybody thought that it diapered. He also knew that who could weld it was only the true ruler of the east. "It's real every ruler that gets the sword must add his fang to the sword so that makes it stronger so far I'm the seventh ruler that tells you that the sword is even stronger than last time." She smirked and added. "And it got a new ability that Naraku will be surprised to see." She said. ''I'll return in three hours I'll be waiting to see the army here." And with that she left leaving Ayame.

In Kagome's room:

Two hours passed and Kagome was sitting in her chair writing a letter when she finished she gave it to one of the servant's to deliver it as fast as it could. And with that she came back to the dojo trying to meditate.

At the west:

Sesshoumaru sat in his study doing his work. He growled when he heard a knock on his door. "Enter" He said as a frightened green toad entered the study. "Milord there's a letter for you from lady Kagome." He said and gave the letter to Sesshoumaru bowed and left. Sesshoumaru opened the letter and began to read.

_Sesshoumaru_

_My love as you know my birthday will be soon and I have to find a mate…_

_But for that I leave the lands to uncle I won't take the throne and you won't see me again. I couldn't wait any longer for you to ask me._

_Now I because of that I have to marry Naraku but I won't._

_As you read now you should know that me and my army fight his forces but I didn't write for this._

_I want to say that I love you and I want you to continue your life no mater what will happen. There I left my necklace keep it as a memory of me love._

_With all the love in the world _

_Kagome_

Sesshoumaru finished reading felling rage build in his person. 'How dare Naraku try to take what is mine?' He thought angrily thinking how to make him pay holding tightly the necklace in his arm.

Naraku's castle:

"People I know that I act selfish but we have to defeat Naraku for your family lives would be in danger if he will rule us only the strongest will survive but I promise as long as you'll keep fighting I'll help you for that you won't die you're important for your family. But you have to fight for our lands for you're the only one's that could save them and you're beloved!" She yelled and all the generals and soldiers cheered her. "Now get ready to fight." She said as she walked out of the bushes leaving them walking to the castle.

"NARAKU GET OUT OF THRE I DECLARE WAR PREPARE TO FIGHT!" She yelled on top of her lugs. "Ku, ku, ku, so where is your army you can't defeat me alone." He laughed evilly. Kagome at him then smirked. "Then pull out your whole army for I'm not alone." She laughed. "As you wish" He said and thousands of soldiers came out of the castle. "Generals prepare your groups it's time" She laughed and fifty thousand soldiers got out with their generals.

"CHARGE!" yelled Naraku and the fight began sword crashes a sword and flesh hurting flesh. Kagome didn't wait and charged at Naraku and they began to fight.

"Oh dear Kagome such a waste you could be a perfect mate…oh well I guess that I should kill you." He laughed. Kagome growled. "We'll see who is better just wait!" she barked.

They fought with their full force seeing that her army loses she knew the only way to save them and it was to defeat. She was beginning to loose control and for the first time she began using her powers. Blue waves surrounded her and a purifation power was pulsing in the sword she swung the sword with full power but ended up on the ground sword at her throat. "Well, well I see that's already the time to kill you. You gave a real challenge but you're not trained enough oh well any last words?" He laughed evilly.

* * *

"He laughed evilly leaving Kagome on the ground with the sword at her throat." Rin's mother told and smiled a bright smile making her golden hair seem to shine. "Well it's time to sleep good night." She said and kissed Rin's forehead.

"Good night mommy pleasant dreams." She said softly.

"Same to you."

And with that she left the room.

* * *

_**So how was it sorry if it sucks! I promise long and even more interesting chapter next time! R&R **_

_**At least 7 reviews plz!**_

**_Sayonara! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys sorry that I didn't write so long I had test's and problems at home (My parents are going to divorce and I going to make this thee last chapter it would be shorter than usual.) enjoy!

* * *

**

**_Bed time stories_**.

_**Last time**:_

_They fought with their full force seeing that her army loses she knew the only way to save them and it was to defeat. She was beginning to loose control and for the first time she began using her powers. Blue waves surrounded her and a purifation power was pulsing in the sword she swung the sword with full power but ended up on the ground sword at her throat. "Well, well I see that's already the time to kill you. You gave a real challenge but you're not trained enough oh well any last words?" He laughed evilly.

* * *

_

**Now:**

Kagome laughed. "What's so funny may I ask?" He asked angrily gazing angrily at her. She laughed even harder. "That you won't succeed in killing me. Look at your chest." He looked down and saw that her hand was in his chest holding his cold and poisoned heart.

"I'm only holding it so you don't feel it but now you would die" She laughed

"You will pay for this" Naraku hissed.

"Well actually I won't. Have fun in HELL!" She said and tore his heart out and burned it.

Naraku's body fell limb on the ground lifeless eyes watching the sky. Kagome stood and watched as his soul was carried with dark shadows to hell. She hasn't noticed that Ayame was watching her with his greedy eyes. 'I'll get the sword and become the new ruler. And you Kagome will be my personal pet ha ha.' He thought staring at the sword that was on Kagome's hip. He jumped and charged at Kagome. She turned trying to defend herself to the upcoming attack… but the attack never came. Kagome opened her eyes and saw Ayame dead at her feet and Sesshoumaru standing and smiling softly at her.

"You didn't think that I was going to leave you?" He smiled

"I knew that you'd come" She replied and hugged him.

"So did you kill Naraku?" He asked. "Do you see the burned body over there." She pointed at Naraku. "That's him." She laughed. Sesshoumaru kissed her hungrily but soon stopped hearing the cheers. They parted and saw all the soldiers that somehow stayed alive. Kagome blushed heavily and buried her face in Sesshoumaru's chest. Sesshoumaru chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Let's go home I'm sure that your uncle is worried." He said softly. "yeah let's."

_**At the eastern palace (Kagome's birthday):**_

Kagome sat at her desk writing in her diary till she heard a knock on the door. "Kagome it's time." She heard the sweet voice of her. (I forgot about her so I thought add her) she stood and went to the door. Her aunt was standing there her. Aunt Rika a tall demoness with a curly brown hair and soft green eyes, She wore green dress that was matching her eyes. Kagome loved her aunt she was so kind and beautiful they were always best friends. "So are you ready?" She asked.

_**Changing to Kagome's p.o.v :**_

She asked me I nodded and smiled at her but to tell the truth I wasn't. Today I take the throne but I don't have a mate. 'Only because I wait for Sesshoumaru.' I thought sadly gazing at the cheerful servants that ran I the halls smiling softly at me, I smiled back for I didn't know anything else to do. We walked down the halls till we got to the ball room where I going to meet everyone. I wore a beautiful sky blue dress that hugged my hips and had a cut on my left side so that people will see my legs but it was pointless. 'I don't understand why Rika made me wear that.' I sighed we opened the doors here it comes…

"Presenting Miss Rika and our new lady of Eastern lands Kagome." Everyone cheered happily and wished a happy birthday and good luck with the new responsibility. 'Even though I done it all the times.' I laughed in my mind.

I walked toward the throne I saw uncle standing and smiling at me. I smiled back and gave him my sword our family treasure. "What this ceremony will be if we won't have our family treasure?" I laughed. Yuki gasped. "So you had it all the time?" He laughed I nodded. Then he stood proud drawing the sword out of his sash. "Kagome as the true heir of eastern lands. Today it's the day that I give you the honor of becoming the new lady of our lands." I stood up and took my sword back. Everyone cheered being happy that I was chosen. "I'm very happy to see you people on such a good day as the new lady I promise to guard these lands with my life and being a good ruler." I said proudly the music began to play we all went to the dance floor.

The song was fast and I dance alone moving my hips then I heard a voice of some one singing.

_Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting_

I was in shock I didn't know that Sesshoumaru knew to sing but the music reminds me the song that I wrote… then it hit me 'That's MY SONG! This son of a bitch looked at MY DIARY!'

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

He moved closer to me smiling at me wile I dance we danced together. Then I thought why won't I join him?

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body_

_And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_

I sang and smiled back moving my hips. Sesshoumaru's smile even got wider while all the other guest plus lord Inutaisho looked at us. They were shocked that we were sighing in a crowd of people but we didn't care. 'Why should we?' I laughed in my mind.

_Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing _

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa

He sang his voice full of passion I loved his voice. I moved closer to him till I felt his hands around me as we danced together.

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body _

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection

_Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain _

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día

_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa_

_Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body _

Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection

No fighting  
No fighting

We finished the song patenting like dogs (Ha ha). It was silence and then we heard clapping and cheering. But who won't cheer when I made the song. I laughed. "Now this is a song that I made for my only love." I said and walked to the stage.

_You Know I Don't know what it is  
but something about you is so irresistible _

Dont you try and tell me that he's not my type  
To Hide what I feel inside  
When he makes me weak with desire  
I Know that im supposed to make him wait  
Let him think I like the chase but I cant  
stop fanning the fire, I Know I meant  
to say No

I smiled at Sesshoumaru that was in the crowd looking at me proudly.

_But he's irresistible  
up close and personal  
now inescapable  
I can hardly breathe, more than just  
physical deeper than spritual  
his ways are powerful  
and irresistible to me _

Dont yoy think I'm trying to tell my heart whats right  
That I should really say goodnight  
But I cant stop myself from falling  
Maybe I'll tell him that i feel the same  
that I dont want to play no game  
Cuz when I Feel his arms wrapped around me  
I know meant to say No

But He's Irresistible  
Now inesacpable  
I can hardly breathe  
more than just physical  
deeper than spritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

Cant You see whenever he's close to me  
I really find it hard to breathe  
Hes soo irresistible  
baby you know its more than just spritual  
His kisses are powerful

He's So Irresistible  
Up close and personal  
Now inescapable I can hardly breathe  
More than just physical  
Deeper than Spiritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible to me

He's Irresistible  
up close and personal  
I can hardly breathe  
more than just physical  
deeper than spritual  
His ways are powerful  
Irresistible To Me...

I finished and heard the clapping I turned to leave the stage but was stopped by Sesshoumaru that smiled at me. "Attention people." He yelled as he pulled out a box with a ring inside. "I Sesshoumaru lord of Western lands ask you Kagome of the East to do the honor of becoming my mate and wife?" He said smiling at me. I was in shock oh the joy. "Yes" I said happily as I kissed him till he returned the kiss and then we broke apart. "So do you think that we could blow them last song?" He asked me. I laughed "Yes I still don't believe that you read my diary."

Me:

_We were strangers,  
starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming  
what we have to go through  
Now here we are,  
and I'm suddenly standing,  
at the beginning with you_

Sesshoumaru:

_No one told me  
I was going to find you,  
Unexpected  
what you did to my heart,  
(BOTH) When I lost hope  
you were there to remind me  
this is the start_

_And life is a road  
and I wanna to keep going  
love is a river  
I wanna keep flowing  
life is a road  
now and forever  
wonderful journey _

I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
in the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

Me:

_We were strangers  
on a crazy adventure_

Sesshoumaru:

_Never dreaming  
how our dreams would come true  
(Both) Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
like me alone in the dark  
Now I know my dreams will live on  
Ive been waiting so long  
Nothings gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep going on  
Starting out on a journey _

Life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river I wanna keep flowing  
In the end I wanna be standing  
at the beginning with you

And from that day on I knew that me and Sesshoumaru were supposed to be together and that I made the right decision. It was the happiest day in my life.

* * *

"The end." The story ended and we came back to Rin that fell asleep. Her mother left the book on her bed and left the room. Rin opened her eyes and got up from the bed looking at the book. On the cover was written 'THE PERFECT LIFE' and at the corner of the book was written. 'Kagome Higurashi.' Rin smiled and went back to bed.

_**End.**_

**A/n: So did anyone guess what this meant? **

**I hope that you enjoyed the story. R&R**

_**sayonara **_


End file.
